Starting over with you
by hetalia13canada
Summary: mattie loses his memories during a mission and is found by gil, who brings him in and has him become the best german solider. however, mattie gets his memories back while fighting against his bro. so he has to chose between the two he loves, gil and al
1. Chapter 1

**Canada POV**

I don't even know why I joined this war anymore. I don't like it at all. Dead comrades and enemies scattered across the battlefield. They've fallen dead in front of me. I don't want to see this anymore; I've gotten sick a few times at the sight of dead bodies and body parts scattered around. I've grown pretty much immune to it now, having seen it so much.

Now, I walk cautiously through a forest. I'm looking for the enemy's camp. I don't know why it was me that had to do this, but I hadn't argued or complained. Just because I'm invisible doesn't mean I'm good at this kind of thing.

I hear something rustle in the bushes. I turn and face it, holding out my gun in my shaking hands. I start to pull the trigger, but a squirrel comes out of the bushes instead of an enemy solider.

I let out a small, nervous laugh, lowering my gun. "You're only a squirrel. Thank goodness." I tell it. "I thought I was in trouble." Unfortunately, my relief doesn't last long.

"Drop your gun and slowly put your hands up. Make no sudden movements and do not speak." a voice says behind me as I feel the cold barrel of a gun on the back of my neck and hear the gun cock.

I do as he says, dropping my gun and slowly bringing my hands up. I tremble a bit out of fear.

"Stop trembling!" I try to stay still, but it's not good enough for him. He pulls my arms behind my back and kicks me onto the ground. The squirrel scurries away as I hit the dirt.

I try to push myself up, but there's a boot on my back pushing me back down. He keeps his foot on my back, pressing harder and harder, even after a searing pain goes through my shoulder and I feel bones cracking.

I cry out in pain, and I feel something wet slowly cover my back and shoulder. Blood.

"I said don't speak!" He moves his foot and kicks my head. I slowly reach for my gun, only to have my hand crushed. The man grabs me and throws me into a tree.

"Durch den Baum (by the tree) !" I hear gun fire, and then feel pain all over. I start to fall, but one of them catches me. "You disgust me. You call yourself a solider? What a waste of space you are." He throws me against another tree and I think I hear my skull crack. Blood starts running down my head.

After a few minutes, I don't hear their footsteps anymore. I slowly struggle to my feet. A waste of space, eh? That only makes me more determined to find the enemy's camp. I can only unsteadily limp onward, hoping and wishing I can at least find the camp.

Everything starts to run together. Minutes drag on like hours. Blood seeps into my vision. Walking and breathing becomes harder. I hear a rustling in the tress, and I fear it may be another ambush. I start trembling more, out of weariness, and now fear too.

**Prussia POV**

I'm walking through the forest, securing the area around camp when I hear rustling in the trees. I make my way over to the sound, gun ready, and see a man standing there, trembling.

As I get closer, the first thing I notice is his blood-covered uniform. It must be the blood of my allies, since his uniform is the enemy's. I waste no time in shooting him.

When the bullet goes through his shoulder, he doesn't grab it; he just falls as if he's given up. I go over to him, keeping my guard up.

The blood, apparently, is his. It's all over his uniform. It looks like he's Alfred, but just to make sure, I lift him up to see his face. Instead of seeing Alfred though, I see soft, pain-filled, dull, dying, blue-violet eyes looking at me through broken glasses. They seem to be begging for me to get it over with, to kill him.

I hold my gun out to kill him, but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it. I have to save this one.

I pick him up, hold him close to me, and run as fast as I can to camp. His eyes close when we're almost there.

"Don't go. Come on. Stay with me. Stay with me. Don't you dare give up. You're gonna get better, just stay with me." I don't know why I care so much about keeping my _enemy_ of all people alive, but I do.

I get him to the medical tent and give him to them. "Save him." My words ring with authority, and they don't dare question who he is or why he's in enemy attire. They start to work on him and push me out to work in peace.

At dinner, I get a seat next to Ludwig. Normally, I wouldn't sit with him, but he wanted to talk with me.

"What this I hear about an enemy solider in the medical tent?" he asks me.

"What?" I try to pretend I don't know what he's talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know East. Why did you bring an enemy here to _heal_ of all things?"

"West, I-I couldn't- it's none of your business. And besides, he's almost dead. When he wakes up, he'll probably be confused enough that we can convince him he's on _our_ side, and was only working as a spy. He'll know about the enemy. We can use this to our advantage West! Think about it."

Ludwig thinks for a few minutes before responding. "East, you know how dangerous this could turn out? You will be in charge of him. If he knows or figures out he's not on our side, you have to kill him. Understand?"

I nod. "Understood." I don't want to kill him, and I won't, even if he finds out. I'll just hide him if I have to.

After dinner, I go to the med tent. I want to see him.

"You can't." one of them tell me outside the tent.

"Why not? I'm the one who brought him here."

"We know that sir, but if you want him to heal, he needs to rest tonight. You can see him tomorrow after lunch."

"Fine." I go back to my tent for the night. I can't get him out of my head thought. Why?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after I wake up, I go about my normal business; waking up my troops and getting to breakfast before Ludwig, making sure I get a shot at the good food first. Then, I train the troops, possibly pushing them a bit harder than I normally would. It's all unconsciously, though, as I watch them run the course.

Lunch finally comes around, and I go right to the medical tent. They let me in this time. He's in the back, and I go over.

He's covered in bandages and stitches, his left arm is in a sling, his right hand is heavily bandaged, there are some bandages wrapped around his head, there's an IV in his arm, and he has an oxygen mask on. He looks terrible, but better than when I first found him.

I sit next to him. "Do you know his name?" I ask a nurse.

"Matthew Williams. He's Canadian. He's been in the war for a few years. Apparently he's a good spy too."

"I just wanted his name."

"Sorry." I wave her away, and she obeys immediately.

"Come on Matthew." I quietly say. "Get better soon. You have to be all right; you're going to be all right. You're gonna be the best solider. I'll make sure of it. I swear it."

I take his military i.d. tags and put them in my pocket. He'll get a new one before he wakes up. He's going to have a new uniform too. It'll be just like he's one of us, and he will be. I'll make sure of that.

A week later, we move camp. I make sure to keep an eye on Matthew to make sure he's ok, since someone else has him. I make sure I set up close as I can to the medical tent.

I check on him every day, watching him heal, and I talk to him. Sometimes, it's about nothing, sometimes about things I wish I could tell my brother. I really open up to him, and as two months of him being here comes to an end, I feel something when I'm around him. I start visiting him more often.

Three months from when I found Matthew, I'm sitting next to him again at the new location for camp.

"It's been three months now." I tell him. "You're nearly healed now. I just wish you were awake. The troops did a good job in training today. Well, most of them. One of them screwed up again, just like last time, and it was the same one too. I'm sure you won't be as clumsy as him though."

**Canada POV**

I've been hearing a distant voice for a while now. It was the only thing in this darkness. The voice steadily became a little louder each time I heard it, up to the point where I could make out sentences. Then I slowly started to regain feeling. The pain slowly numbed, so I learned to ignore it when it hurt a lot.

Now, I feel different than before. The voice is clear, and I can hear it better than before. I can feel I'm lying on something, a cot maybe, and I can sense my surroundings, and I can feel the presence of someone close to me. So the voice belongs to someone.

"I'm sure you won't be as clumsy as him though." the voice was saying. "I'll make sure of it. Just… you'll make me proud, I know you will."

There's a gentle squeeze to my hand, and slowly, and lightly, my hand gently squeezes back. There's another squeeze, but a bit harder, and my hand mimics.

"A-are you waking up? Oh, please, please be waking up."

And then, I start gasping in air, my eyes open, and all consciousness comes back to me. There are red eyes looking at me. An albino. He smiles at me.

"Gott sei Dank.(thank God) You're finally awake."

"'F-f-fina-ally?" I manage to get the word out, quietly.

"Ja, three months. Uh, what do you remember?"

"Eh? Of what?"

"Everything."

I think for a moment. My name comes to mind, my being the personification of Canada, and my house, vaguely smelling of maple all the time.

"M-my name, M-matthew W-williams. I'm C-Canad-dian. And m-my house. I-it alw-ways smalls a b-bit like m-maple."

"Maple, huh? It smells nice?"

I nod. "W-wonderful."

"And that's all you remember?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Sh-should I have re-remem-bered something e-else?"

"Well, you were coming back from spying on the enemy. I thought you may remember something from that, but when you were coming back, you got shot at. Luckily, I found you."

"S-sorry. I don't remember. A-and thanks for f-finding me."

"Yeah, no problem. I should show you around then, since you lost your memory." He carefully helps me up and gets me a uniform that I assume was mine. I get dressed, and he helps me get the black shirt on, and we just put the green military jacket over my shoulders.

He shows me around the camp. He shows me where we eat, the medical tent, training area, and a few other places. He introduces me to a few people and tells me about them when we get on our way.

"And then there's my bruder, Ludwig." he tells me as we walk. "He's so uptight, strict, annoying, everything has to be so clean and neat, and he's just so…" He sighs. "But he is my little bruder. Just make sure you're doing what you're supposed to be doing when he's around."

"OK."

As an end to the tour, he brings me to a tent. "This is where you'll be staying, and you'll be training and working with most of them. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." He leaves, and I go into the tent.

There are a few cots set up. There's a jacket on one of them, a book on another, and a magazine on the third. There are bags around each bed, holding personal belongings and weapons. Three people are sitting on the ground, playing a card game, but they lookup when I come in. One of them stands up.

"Begrüβen neue Kameraden. (Welcome new comrade)" he says in German. I don't understand what he said, though, so I just look at him, confused.

"Pardon?" I ask quietly.

"English then. Welcome new comrade. I suppose you are the one who has had Generalleutnant Beilschmidt so worried?" He has a thick German accent. All three of them laugh, and I give a sheepish grin.

"I-I guess." I say when they stop laughing.

"Well, come. We were just playing a game of Doppelkopf." I come sit with them.

"Ah, what exactly _is_ Doppelkopf?"

"Oh, it's a German card game with gambling." One of the other two says.

"Oh, w-well, I don't have anything to gamble with."

"That's ok, you'll just owe us later." the first man speaks again. "Oh, und by the way, this is Schäefer," the guy on his right, "Gruber," his left, "und I am Braun."

"Williams." I tell them. Braun tells me how to play Doppelkopf, and then we start.

After we're finished, I owe everyone something.

"So, this is your cot." Schäefer tells me, patting one. "You'll get a bag of personal possessions tomorrow, und you will also start your training." I nod understandingly, and he nods back before going and laying down on his cot for the night.

I settle into mine. It was somewhat more comfortable than the one in the medical tent. I had a thin blanket, but it did provide some warmth, and a firm pillow. It's not the best, but it's still good enough for me, and I fall asleep a few minutes after someone turns the small gas lamp off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of movement. Everyone's up and getting dressed and fixing their space.

"Guten Morgen, Williams. You have three minutes to get dressed und fix your space before breakfast." Braun says.

"Th-three minutes?" He nods. I quickly get dressed in the uniform Generalleutnant Beilschmidt gave me. It takes me a minute to get the shirt and jacket over my sore shoulder, but I'm able to manage it and fix my cot before we leave for breakfast.

Since we sit in ranks, I sit with Gruber and Schäefer. I'm not exactly sure what breakfast is supposed to be, but it's ok. Though, I bet it would be better with maple syrup. That makes everything taste better.

After breakfast, I go with Gruber and Schäefer for training. We have to run a course, and when I see it, my spirits plummet. I'm still sore, and the course looks nearly impossible to go through. Beilschmidt is the one running the course. Two people go at a time, and the one who finishes last has to run it again in a certain amount of time. Everyone was able to make it in the time limit.

Then my turn comes.

I have to run the course with Gruber. When GenLt. Beilschmidt has us start, Gruber dashes off ahead. By the time I struggle through the first three obstacles, Gruber is halfway done. By the time I'm halfway through, Gruber has been done for a minute and I'm exhausted. When I finally finish the course, my muscles are worn out, and I collapse, breathing heavy, at the end.

Someone picks me up by the back of my uniform and stands me on my feet. It takes pretty much all of my remaining energy to stay up.

**Prussia POV**

I stand in front of a weary Matthew, barely able to stand on his own two feet. It makes me feel kind of bad for putting him through this training, but he has to be trained like everyone else.

"Try again. You have six minutes to complete the course." He looks at me with tired dread. "Come on, you can do it. Just try hard. It's better to complete the course." I tell him quietly as I walk him back to the beginning of the course.

He nods wearily, but there's doubt in his eyes. I pat his back. "Just try your best."

He starts the course again, and I time him. I watch in concern and pity as he stumbles his way through the course. He goes even slower than before. And then, the poor kid collapses after scaling the wall. It took him longer than six minutes to just do that. I go over and bring him out of the course. I give him to the first one to finish.

"Bring him to the medical tent. I'll deal with him later." The soldier leaves.

I observe the rest of the troops go through the course, my mind always managing to go back to Matthew. I don't know why, but it bugs me a bit. It's like I can't get him out of my head.

After the last person finishes the course, I walk around to try and clear my head. Out of habit, I guess, I end up at the medical tent. I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I end up doing it anyway.

"You're pushing yourself too hard." I hear a nurse say.

"I know." I hear Matthew's soft voice. "But he wants me to make him proud."

"That doesn't mean you have to overwork your body. You just woke up yesterday."

"Yeah, but I gotta work hard." He sighs. "Even the weakest person here is stronger than me."

"Matt, not everyone's strong."

Matthew mumbles something I can't make out. The nurse replies a minute later.

"Just practice." Her voice is quieter now. "Go out at night while everyone's sleeping then. Train and get stronger, OK?"

I don't hear anything after that, and a minute later Matthew comes out and nearly runs into me. His hair is pulled back, with a few stands of it hanging in his feminine face. There's also a band aid on his check.

"S-sorry G-generalleutnant B-Beilschmidt." He has a bit of trouble stuttering out the German.

"It's alright. Uh, listen. You won't make anyone proud if you push yourself too far. I d- uh, they wouldn't want you to do that. It wouldn't be awesome."

"O-ok." He walks off, and I watch his short ponytail gently swing back and forth as he does.

- That night I go out and hide somewhere where I have the training course in my view, but remain hidden. I'll watch him…, just to make sure he doesn't overwork himself again.

**Canada POV**

That night, after I'm sure Braun, Gruber, and Schäefer are asleep, I sneak out to the training course. If possible, it looks even more intimidating in the dark. I'll finish the course in an acceptable time eventually, even if it kills me.

I start by doing laps around the course. After a few, I rest for a minute before I go onto doing push-ups and sit-ups to improve my strength. After a few minutes, I stop and rest. I repeat the process for an hour or two. Then, I go through the course again. I go slow, taking my time to ensure I don't overwork myself. It also makes it easier to go through it this time.

By the time I finish, it's around two or three in the morning. I'm exhausted. I drag myself back to the tent, collapse on my cot, and instantly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I get shaken awake by Braun.

"_Don't_ sleep in." he tells me. "They don't like it when people sleep in."

"R-right. S-sorry." I get dressed and straighten up my area, putting my few possessions in my duffel bag.

When we go to get breakfast, Beilschmidt pulls me aside before I get there.

"Y-yes GenLt?" I ask cautiously, trying to pronounce the German correctly.

"Leutnant Williams, you didn't complete the course in six minutes yesterday."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I am too." he says after a minute.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Just follow me." I nod and follow him. He walks kind of stiffly, but as if he was going somewhere unpleasant, not a soldier's stiff walk. That just makes me nervous.

We stop in front of a tent he hadn't shown me before.

"Well, since you couldn't finish, you will be training with my bruder. He is also a Generalleutnant, and that is how you will address him."

"Y-yes s-sir." He gives me a sympathetic look before pushing me into the tent. A strong, tall, slicked-back blonde haired man is in the tent He looks up at me when I stumble inside.

"You are Leutnant Williams?"

"O-oui." I don't know where the French came from, but as soon as it passed my lips, I instantly regretted it, seeing the cold glare I receive from him. "I-I mean, y-yes. I-I'm L-leutnant W-Williams. S-sorry."

"We will start training right away." He stands up and has me follow him.

He leads me to the forest. We jog for a while. He yells at me to keep up with him, and I try my hardest to, but the terrain is very uneven and covered in fallen branches and roots and a lot of things to trip over. I do trip a few times, but I get right eck up.

The rest of the day is full of vigorous training that wears me out. I can barely keep up with the Generalleutnant, but I try my best to. By the end of the day, I'm exhausted and sweaty.

I stumble back to my tent and collapse on my cot.

"Hard day Williams?" Schäefer asks with laughter in his voice.

"It was terrible." I groan out.

"Well, if you could run the course like everyone else, then you wouldn't be in this situation Gruber says.

"Hey, ease up on the poor kid Gruber." Braun says. "He woke up just two days ago. He won't be able to run that course for a while, and neither would if you if you had been in his situation."

"I wouldn't be in his situation, because I'm smart enough to not be caught off guard."

Both of them start arguing in German, leaving me to watch them, confused. After a few minutes though, it seems like they'll start fighting. I get up before that happens and get in between the them, putting a hand on each of their chests.

"Please stop arguing. Please don't fight. Don't worry about me, and I try my best, I really do." They stop arguing, but they still look mad. I sigh and lay down to rest.

At about the same time as last night, I sneak out again to go train alone. I go easier on myself this time, but just a bit.

Three days go by. I switch between training with the GenLt, whose name I learn is Ludwig, and everyone else. I train alone at nights. Tonight, however, is different.

I'm doing some push-ups when I have this feeling that someone's watching me. I continue with my training. When I go to jog again, I go behind some trees, hoping to find the person watching me. I don't see them, but when I start to go back to the course, someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth.

"Don't be afraid." GenLt Beilschmidt's voice softly says. "You work so hard; harder than anyone I've seen before. Could you tell me why?" He holds me close to him. I'm glad the dark hides the small blush forming on my checks. He removes his hand from my mouth so I can speak.

"Y-you said I'd make you p-proud. So, to m-make you proud, I d-decided to tr-train real hard."

"So you did this for me?" He hugs me from behind, and I feel my blush deepen. "I like you." he whispers.

"E-eh?" I blush even darker red, and I'd probably look like a tomato if you could see me.

"I like you. Don't tell anyone; it's our little secret." He gently kisses my check. "And you _are_ making me proud." He gently nuzzles and kisses my neck before letting go of me. "Go get some sleep; you've trained pretty hard tonight."

"Ok G-gene-"

"Call me Gil when we're alone, OK Matthew?"

"O-Ok. G-Gil."

He takes my hand and brings me back to my tent. No one's around, luckily. "Don't tell anyone about this, OK?" he whispers.

"Don't worry. I-I won't." I quietly promise him.

"Kesese. Gut, gut." He gently kisses my forehead before he lets me in my tent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prussia POV**

The days go by as they usually do with the exception of Matthew getting better and stronger quickly. I help him train every night, helping him with the course, and giving him some pointers. We slowly grow to have a hidden relationship. I give him a little pet name, Birdie, and he calls me Gil-kun in return. He advances through the ranks faster than anyone ever has. In the course of one short year, he's made me so proud. And tonight, he's becoming a Generalleutnant. A rank below my brother and myself.

At dinner I get the honor of giving him the new title. He beams a bit, and there's a soft gleam in his blue-violet eyes when he gets it.

"Glückwünsche (congratulations) Generalleutnant Williams." I tell him, offering him my hand.

"Danke shön(thank you) General Beilschmidt." He's been getting better at his German, but he still has a little trouble. We shake hands, people applaud, and we go back to our respected seats, people congratulating him.

"There's something different about you when you're with him." West tells me when I sit back down. I immediately deny him.

"No there's not. What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes soften, you look at him differently, und you seem more relaxed around him."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Sure."

"It doesn't."

"I believe you." I let the subject drop before he figures out anything he doesn't already know.

After dinner, it's dark outside. I grab Birdie and pull him to the woods where we always meet up.

"Gil-kun?"

I hug him and spin him around. He lightly giggles, getting me to softly laugh. I hug him, holding him close after I finish the spinning. "I'm so proud of you Birdie." I whisper.

"Merci." he whispers back. I've learned to tolerate, and even like the soft French he speaks every now and then.

I cup his chin gently with my hand and kiss him. It's soft at first, but I slowly assert myself, asking for entrance to his mouth after a minute.

He lets me.

I happily let my tongue roam around in his mouth. I can taste the German food he just had, but there's also a faint hint of maple syrup. He smells a bit like maple too. I let my thinking stop and just enjoy his sent, his taste, him.

All too soon, though, the need to breathe comes, interrupting. I break our kiss. Birdie buries his head in my chest, and I burry my face in his silky blonde hair, breathing in his scent.

"Gil-kun? What if… what if someone finds out?" he quietly murmurs into my chest, holding onto me tighter.

"Don't worry Birdie. Mach dir keine Sorgen. No one will find out about us. I promise Birdie." I stroke his hair, gently, breathing the words in his ear. He rests his head on my shoulder, content for the moment.

"And thanks for saving me that day." he says after a minute or so.

"You're welcome." I gently and slowly run my hand down his back, continuing to stroke his hair.

"What if…I had been…an enemy soldier?" I stop moving my hands, and tense a bit. Had he remembered?

"Why do you ask?"

"Just," he readjusts his head on my shoulder to make himself more comfortable, "what if? Would I be dead?"

"Birdie." I sigh and continue running my hand down his back and stroking his hair. "If you were an enemy, and if I had just got lost in your eyes, saw you like I see you, I would have saved you still. But I would have kept you for myself."

He softly laughs. "Kind of like this?"

"Yeah." I sneak my hand under the bottom of his shirt and rub his lower back. He moves away from my touch a bit at first, not expecting it, but he then relaxes.

A few minutes later, I unwillingly let go of Birdie.

"Eh? What is it?" he asks, looking up at me tiredly.

"We have that attack tomorrow. You need your rest."

"Right. Almost forgot about that." I smile at his accent before we gently kiss good-night and go back to our respected tents.

* * *

_A/N~ yeah, sorry it's kinda short, and the military stuff may have been wrong, but i know nothing of that kinda of thing. anyway, i needed to end this chapter on a good note..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Canada POV**

I wake up early the next morning, ready before anyone else. I'm a bit nervous since this is my first real attack. I mean, I've done some small ambushes, attacked some enemy scouts, and I even killed a spy after getting some information out of him. But I've never done a full attack on another camp. I have some troops to command, and we've gone through the plan countless times. Everyone knew what they and what the person next to them is to do.

Gil said I may feel like this, and that is was normal though.

Gil comes to me early, before anyone else wakes up I guess I _wasn't_ the only one up then.

"What are you doing?" I whisper. He had come right into my tent, Braun and Gruber still asleep, but I don't know for how long. Schäefer had, unfortunately, been killed.

"I needed to see you before we headed out." he whispers back.

"We're both coming back." I whisper with confidence.

"I know, but if one of us doesn't…" He pulls me close to him and kisses me passionately for a good minute before he ends it. "Ich liebe dich Birdie.(i love you Birdie)"

I blush like a tomato and stutter, "J-je t-t'aime tr-trop G-Gil-kun.(i love you too)" We gently kiss, one last time before the attack, and Gil silently leaves to his tent.

We go make our way to the enemy camp after a quick breakfast. We get where we want to at around noon. The next few days, we keep on walking. We get into position after two days. I go over the plan one more time with my troops, after the Generals and Generalleutnants review our plan. Then, we move out.

I go forward with everyone else, shooting and killing the enemies, before breaking off to go around behind the camp.

I hear running from the enemy's direction coming towards me. I go to shoot them, but then I hear "Mattie!", and am being hugged rather tightly by an enemy. He looks American, and oddly familiar. I shrug off the feeling and hold my gun to his head.

"Let go of me, and I'll ensure you have a quick death."

"I thought you were dead! Where have you been this whole time?" I press my gun against his head again to emphasize it being there. He looks up at me, not letting go of his embrace.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" I know I should shoot him, but I want to know how he know who I am.

"What? Y-you're kiddin' right? Ya gotta be! How can ya not recognize your own brother? Ha ha, that's a good one bro!"

" 'Brother'? I don't have a brother." I speak a little slowly, thinking.

"What? You can cut it out dude." He's starting to get a bit nervous sounding.

I break free of his embrace, and step back, keeping my gun to his head. "What are you taking about? How do you know me?" I speak the authority of the Generalleutnant I am now.

"You're my brother. How can I not know you? How can _you _not know _me_?"

"Because I don't-"

"Sergeant Major!" We both turn our heads towards the new voice. Before I can move my gun to face the newcomer, I get shot, then ran into. The new guy is over me, beating and shooting at me. I lift my own gun and shoot him, two, three times. Another guy comes from behind me, shooting the back of my leg, then hitting me in the back with his gun.

The whole time, the first guy is yelling, trying to get the other two to stop, for some reason.

I get hit in the back of my head with someone's gun, and my memory gets jogged. All of my memories rush back to me, and I feel a bit dizzy from it.

"A-Amer-" There's a deafening bang, and a searing pain goes through my back. I hear someone screaming, then there's yelling and running, and then I feel someone's arms around me.

**Prussia POV**

In the middle of fighting, I hear a scream. The reason I go running towards it is because it's Birdie's scream. When I get to him, I see two people trying to kill him, one trying to save him, but they'll all the enemy. I get Birdie away them, holding him.

"Come on Birdie. Don't let go. Whatever you do, don't let go. Please stay."

The one who was trying to save Birdie comes back.

"I need to bring him to a doctor." he says.

"Why you?"

"My doctor's closer. And he's my brother; he belongs here."

"He belongs with me." I hold him close, and see his eyes close again. "I'm coming with you. I need to be with him. I will kill anyone who won't let me." I reluctantly let him take Birdie and follow him to his doctor

I know I should be fighting, go back to the battle and leave him, but I just can't do that. They'll help Birdie get better again, and the guy seems to be about as shaken up about this as I am.

"Why are you upset about this?" I ask him after an hour of silence, save the sounds of battle.

"What is it to you?"

"I just wanted to know."

"He's my brother. I love him. I haven't seen him in over a year." He takes a few shaky breaths before asking, "And why do you care?"

"I've been with him for over a year. I've watched and helped him train and get stronger. He's one of the best soldiers."

"Why do you care?" he repeats. "I know your kind. You don't care if a soldier dies, especially an enemy soldier."

"Because…I…"

"You what?"

"Don't tell anyone. I…I…love him." I whisper the last part. He looks over at me, confusion or worry, showing through his sadness.

"You…" he sighs a bit, then continues, "does he…love…you too?"

I nod and whisper, "He loves me too."

He waits a minute or so before saying, "You know he can't be with both of us, right?"

"He'll have to make that choice for himself."

He nods. "When he's ready?"

"No. The sooner he makes his choice, the better."

"I don't want to put that pressure on my brother after he heals."

"I don't either, but the longer we wait for him to make his choice, the harder this will be."

"He better be Ok. You Nazi bastards better not have corrupted him."

"I corrupted him less than you did, lazy-ass American."


	7. Chapter 7

It takes Birdie only a few long hours to wake up this time. Me and his brother, Alfred I learned, are sitting on either side of him. He takes a few unsteady, deep breaths, getting used to it with the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. He blinks a few times, trying to focus his vision, but it doesn't seem like he can.

"How do you feel Birdie?" I ask softly.

"Can you hear me?" Alfred asks, putting Birdie's glasses back on him.

**Canada POV**

I hear voices. First, Gil-kun's. Then, Al's. The blurry image on my right puts my glasses on me and clears into Al. The one on the left is Gil-kun.

"Birdie?"

"Mattie?"

The two nicknames are spoken at the same time.

"E-eh?" I weakly manage. They both say my name, and hug me at the same time. I wince and groan a bit when they move me. They both let go and apologize.

"How are you feeling?" Gil-kun asks.

"M-my back hurts. Everything else is just sore."

Al gently rubs my arm and says, "You'll be all right."

"I'll make sure of it." They both say it at the same time again, then glare at each other. It's like they rehearsed it or something.

"Birdie. We both want to take care of you. We both want you."

"We both love you." Al turns my head towards him and gently kisses me, then Gil does the same. "We hate to do this to you, but…"

"We need you to choose. Me or him."

"You can wait 'til night bro."

"O-Ok." Great. They're making me choose between the two of them, and I just woke up.

"I know you'll choose whose best for you." Gil-kun says.

"And I know you'll choose with your heart." They each kiss me, and hold me close before they leave to let me think.

I love them both, and I don't see how I'll be able to choose. I don't want to lose wither of them, but I _do _ need to choose. Otherwise, who knows what will happen.

Al. He's my brother, and I love him. But is it really a love that we should put commitment to? I love him, but he's my brother. Should it really be this way? Should our love be this deep?

Gil. I love him too, but is it right to love him? He _is_ my enemy, but he took me in and cared for me as if I were on his side. We formed a relationship, and it just felt so right to be with him.

Both of them have good and bad things about them, and our relationships. After a long two hours, my mind is made up, and just in time too. Al and Gil come back and stand in front of me.

"Well, bro?"

"Who do you choose?"

/\\

"Al?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He seems eager, and Gil looks a bit disappointed, not trying to show it.

"We're brothers, and I'll always love you, OK? And I hope you'll still love me." I speak cautiously, knowing he could explode with emotion at any moment. "But, I choose Gil-kun."

"What?"

"You choose me?" I nod at Gil's question. "I'll be the most awesome boyfriend ever, I promise!"

Al comes over to me and grabs my shoulders, pulling me up. "I will always love you. I'm just sorry you didn't choose me."

Before Gil or I can do anything, Al crashes his lips against mine. He tries to force his way into my mouth, and when I don't let him, he grabs my curl. I try not to let out any noises, but I fail. When my mouth opens, Al forces his way into my mouth, roaming around. I try to stop him, but he keeps playing around with my curl, rendering me powerless and at his mercy.

I try to break away, but he keeps attacking me with passionate kisses, messing with my curl, and he pushes me back down, kneeling on top of me.

**Prussia POV**

I watch for a few minutes, shocked, as Alfred dominates his brother. Birdie lets out small noises in accordance with his brother's movements and actions.

The shock of someone else doing this to _my_ Birdie turns to rage in a minute. I grab Alfred and pull him off Birdie, but Alfred doesn't want to let his brother go, and when I pull him off, Birdie lets out a small, breathless moan that sounds like 'maple.'

Alfred smirks at me and moves his fingers around a curl, I see it now, and Birdie lets out small little moans and sounds of pleasure.

"Let go of him. He chose me, not you." I growl at Alfred.

"I know. I'm only showing him what he's missing out on." He gently tugs Birdie's curl again, and kisses him for a long minute. He whispers something in Birdie's ear. Birdie gently smiles and whispers something back. Alfred comes over to me. "You're so lucky. Treat him good, or I'll come get him and bring him to a better life."

"Don't worry, I'll be good to him. I'll make him feel so awesome."

"You better."

He leaves me and Birdie alone. I go over to him, and he has a hazy look in his eyes, but they slowly return to normal. His breathing also slows and steadies back to normal.

"You alright Birdie?" I softly ask, gently rubbing his hand.

"Y-Yeah." He looks up at me, looking a bit sad. "I'm sorry you saw that. He just…doesn't want me to be someone else's."

"It's all right Birdie. You didn't ask for him to do that." I lean down and gently kiss him, making sure it's loving though. He returns the gentle kiss with a soft passion. I hope I'll be able to give Birdie the love his brother showed. And Birdie will like it better with me.

Birdie gently fingers the German cross, issued to Brgadegenerals, around his neck. He looks troubled.

"Birdie? What's wrong? You made the right chose."

"Eh? No, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"This war. I don't even know what we're fighting for anymore."

"Then let's leave." If Birdie wants to leave, I'll take him away.

"Eh? You can't just leave ear." he tells me, looking over at me and he stops fiddling with the German cross.

"No one has to know about it. I'll sneak you away to my place. Nobody will know. Nobody knows about it."

"Don't you live with your brother?"

"Yes. But I have my own house too. We'll go live there together."

He smiles at the thought. "Just the two of us. No war?"

I shake my head. "No war. No violence. Nothing bad will come our way."

"Promise?"

"Swear on my awesomeness."

"Then we'll start our new life together. And it'll be awesome."

"Yeah. It'll be awesome."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I help Birdie get up and walk around a bit. When he can do it without help, he had a slight limp, thanks to the guy that shot his leg and back. He gets dressed in his country's uniform, but I notice he keeps the German cross on.

"If we leave now and move fast, we can make it there by tomorrow night." I tell him.

"Can I say good-bye to my brother before we leave?" he asks.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"OK."

We find Alfred eating alone in his tent. When he notices us, he looks up. He smiles a bit at Birdie. "Yeah, what's up?" he asks.

"Al, we're leaving. I wanted to say 'bye'." Birdie tells him.

"You're leaving again?" Birdie nods. Alfred gets up and hugs him tightly. Birdie hugs him back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Al."

Alfred gently kisses his brother's check, then looks up at me and mouths, 'You better take care of him Nazi bastard.' His eyes have some tears in them.

I mouth back, 'Don't worry, I will.'

The brothers hug and say their good-byes to each other for a few more minutes. Alfred gently nuzzles his brother's neck before letting go of Birdie.

"Thank you." I whisper to Alfred. He solemnly nods. "Do you have any of his things?"

"Yeah." He grabs a duffel bag by his cot and gives it to Birdie, who slings it over his shoulder. I thank him again. "Take care Mattie." he says as we leave. Birdie waves back and tells him that he will.

Birdie and I walk in silence for a few hours. We talk after that, not about anything important, just whatever comes to mind. We stop for a small lunch and dinner later on. We don't sleep long, only a few hours, maybe. We don't run into many people on our way, but the few we do meet are hostile to wither my side or Birdie's. The three we can't get away from in time end up dead.

Two days later, in the late evening, we make it to my old house. It doesn't look that bad; a few plants are overgrown, and it may need to be painted again, but it's still awesome.

I bring Birdie inside. He glances around, too tired to take in the awesomeness that is my house. I take his bag from his shoulder, kissing his check as I do so.

"Look around; make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a minute." He nods. I smile a bit and go up to my room. Birdie'll be sharing it with me. I smile at the thought.

I go back downstairs to bring Birdie up to my room so we can get some sleep. I don't see him where he had been, so I go looking for him. A few minutes later, I find him.

He's passed out, peacefully sleeping on the couch. I smile at sight of him. I don't want to disturb him, so I let him stay there for the night, but I do take off his coat and shoes.

**Canada POV**

I wake up to the sound of birds singing, and the sun gently shinning on my face. Except it's different this time. This time it's outside and I'm _inside_.

I get up off the couch I was sleeping on and wander around, looking at the house and taking it in. While doing so, I manage to make my way to the kitchen. It's awesome. And it _is_ Gil's house, so I doubt he would mind if I made some breakfast.

Since he doesn't have any pancake mix, I just have to make them from scratch. Luckily, he has everything I need. So, while I make the mix, I hardly notice I'm humming something Papa used to sing while he cooked.

Soon enough, the air is full of the smell of pancakes, and I hardly notice that I'm now singing the French song. I just feel so comfortable, like I should have been here my whole life.

"This is a nice way to wake up."

"Eh?" I jump a bit and turn around to face the sneaky Gil with a slight blush.

"Kesesese. It's an awesome way to wake up." He comes over and wraps his arms around me. I look up at him as he looks down at me. "The first thing I hear is you singing as if there's not a care in the world. The first thing I smell is the pancakes you're making. Only thing wrong is that you weren't the first thing I saw when I woke up." He kisses my forehead and lets me go back to making the pancakes. He stays behind me with his arms loosely wrapped around my waist while I continue making them.

I finish making them after a minute.. Gil sets them on the table, and I go over to the refrigerator. To my horror, I see no ssyrup. Luckily, I'm pretty sure there's some in my bag.

"Gil-kun, where's my duffel bag?"

"My room. First door on the right upstairs.

"Thanks." I hurry upstairs to his room. My duffel bag is on his bed. I go across his messy room over to it. I open my bag and dig through it, finding my special syrup rather quickly. I smile and go back downstairs.

"I got the syrup Gil-kun!" I proclaim as I come back into the kitchen.

"Awesome!" He had already put butter on the pancakes. I drown mine, and Gil laughs a bit before pouring some syrup over his. We eat my pancakes, Gil holding me close. "They're awesome." he tells me after a mouthful. I thank him, and he kisses my check before going back to eating.

We finish after a few minutes. Gil takes the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Hey, let me help with those?" I offer.

"How about you get ready." he says, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Eh? Ready for what?"

"I thought we could go swimming."

"I don't think I have-"

"You can borrow a pair of mine; I'm sure they'll fit." he says before I can even finish my sentence. "They should be in the closet."

"Th-thanks." I blush a bit as I go back up to his room. It's a small miracle he can find _anything_ in his room though. So, I make my way through it to his closet, making a mental note to clean his room while I'm here.

When I get to the closet, I look through it, looking for a pair of trunks. I eventually find some that are designed like a Prussian flag. I go into the bathroom to change.

After I change, I carefully unwrap the bandages around my chest and back, seeing the damage for the first time really. Apparently, the bullet went by my heart, but it wasn't close enough to mortally wound me. I guess that makes me really lucky. I take the bandages off my lower thigh. I wince a bit as I stand, but the pain subsides and I open the door to be greeted by Gil in a pair of black swimming trunks.

"Birdie." He gently kisses my chest by my wound. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." he murmurs. "But I'm glad you're here." He picks me up so I'm over his shoulder and starts walking downstairs.

"Gil-kun! What are you doing?" I ask, blushing a bit.

"Well, I'm bringing you to the awesome lake I found a while ago and claimed as mine."

"Why are you carrying me over your shoulder?"

"Well, I was already kissing you r chest, and I thought, 'why not?'"

"How about just walking me there?" I ask as he gets outside and starts walking down a path.

"But what fun would that be?"

I sigh. "Gil-kun."

"Kesesesese. I love you."

I smile and say, "I love you too."

A few minutes later, Gil stops and puts me down. I turn around and see a beautiful lake surrounded by trees and a patch or two of open space.

"What do you think?" he asks, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"C'est beau.(it's beautiful)" I whisper.

"Nicht so shön wie du.(not as beautiful as you)" he gently whispers in my ear. I blush, knowing enough German to know about what he said. He gives me a soft kiss on the check before grabbing my hand and pulling to the lake, smiling. I smile too and allow him to pull me into the water.

It's a bit cold at first, but as Gil pulls me deeper into the lake, it warms up. We swim around for a little bit until Gil seems to somehow disappear. The lake is pretty clear, so I figure if he went underneath, I would have seen him.

"Gil-kun? Where'd you go?" I ask, looking around. I feel something wrap around my waist, and as it lifts me out of the water, I softly exclaim, "maple!" Soon enough though, I join in with Gil's laughter.

He turns me around and kisses me before letting go of me and smirking as he swims away. I softly smirk back and swim after him. The chase lasts a few minutes before I catch up and wrap my arms around him. "Got you." I say before kissing his check.


	9. Chapter 9

We swim around, laughing and chasing each other, splashing each other every now and then, and just having fun. We get out of the lake when we get hungry, or rather, Gil picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the lake.

He puts me down, grabs a Prussian flag towel he had brought out without me seeing, and wraps it around both of us. He holds me close to him. After a few minutes, we're dry of the lake water except for our hair.

Gil takes the towel and dries his hair so it's not dripping wet anymore. "This'll take a minute with your longer hair." he tells me. "Don't want water on my floor." He smiles and rubs the towel over my hair.

I smile back and warn him, "Just be careful of my curl."

"Ja, ja." He doesn't head my warning, or doesn't know what I'm talking about, because not long after a I tell him, my curl is being rubbed against, hard, with the towel as he dries my hair.

I let out a quiet moan. "G-Gil-k-kun."

"Hm?" He seems completely unfazed, seeing as he continues to dry my hair, roughly moving my curl around.

"Y-you're n-not…b-being c-careful. …M-my c-curl," I manage to get out between moans and small sounds of pleasure.

"What do you mean your curl?" He keeps drying my hair, and I can't take it anymore. I grab his shoulders and kiss him hard. He seems a little surprised at the suddenness at first, but kisses me back. The towel falls from my head as Gil pulls me close to him.

"Birdie, what's gotten into you?" he asks, smirking a bit before kissing me again. He pulls me closer and breaks the kiss, smirking at me. "Kesesese, I know you want the awesomeness Birdie, but you're gonna have to wait until we've had some lunch."

I rest my head against his chest and murmur, "Gil-kun, that's not what I want right now." I'm coming back to my senses from when he messed with my curl, but it will take a few minutes to calm down completely.

"It seems like you want it."

"You rubbed my curl really hard. I told you to be careful."

"Your curl…? Oooohhhh, your _currrrl_." He gets it after a minute. "Kesesesese, it's good to know all it takes is a good pull at your curl."

I blush bright red. "G-Gil-kun,"

"Don't worry Birdie. I won't unless you say it's alright this time." He kisses me again, but soft this time, before picking up the towel and taking my hand in his, bringing me back to his house.

"I'll make lunch since you made breakfast. I'll make it awesome for you." He kisses my check before going off to the kitchen.

I go back up to his room to change into something else. I don't think I have anything casual to wear, but I don't think Gil would mind if I borrow some of his clothes. So, I dig through his room until I find a pair of shorts and a white tee-shirt with a black Prussian emblem on it. I change into it and go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, great timing Birdie. I'm almost done; take a seat."

I sit down at the table, smiling. After a minute or so, Gil turns around with something that looks like something we had back at camp, but it looks better this time. He smiles at me as he puts a plate in front of me. He sits down across from me, and we eat the German food.

**Prussia POV**

He's wearing my shirt. With the Prussian emblem. That's just awesome, it makes me feel so happy. It just reminds me it was fate that he chose me over his brother. I just love him so much.

When we finish eating, I take our plates, kiss my Birdie, then wash the dishes.

"Gil-kun?" Birdie asks after a minute.

"Yeah Birdie?"

"Do you have any bandages?"

"Ja. I'll help you with them in a minute."

"Merci."

When I finish washing the dishes, I bring Birdie up to my room and sit him on my bed. I go over to my closet and get some bandages for him.

"Here, you bandage your leg, I'll get your back." I give him some bandages.

"Alright." He takes the shirt off, then asks, "How do you find anything in here?"

"Oh, I just know where everything is."

"Oh." He starts bandaging his leg, and I bandage his other wound. I look over his chest and back, gently running my hands over them as I bandage him. Once we finish, Birdie puts the shirt back on, and I change into shorts and a black tee proclaiming that I'm awesome.

"Hey Birdie, you ever shot an arrow?" I ask, thinking on the spot.

"Once or twice when I was younger, but that was a long time ago."

"Care to relearn?"

He thinks for a moment before quietly saying, "I guess it couldn't hurt to."

"Awesome!" I grab his hand and drag him downstairs. I grab some arrows and two bows, then bring him outside. I bring him to my shooting range [I have one 'cuz I'm awesome.], and give him a bow. Luckily, the targets are still set up from when I left them, so I don't have to set those up.

"Do you remember how to hold it?" I ask him. He nods. "Notch an arrow? Properly use it? Shoot it correctly?"

"Why don't you show me first?"

"OK." I shoot a few arrows, then turn back to Birdie.

"OK. So, like this?" He takes an arrow and shoots it, but it doesn't even get to the target.

"Keep trying." He nods and shoots a few more rounds before I figure out what's wrong.

"Birdie, your stance is off, and you're not pulling the bow back far enough."

"It can be pulled back farther?" he asks in confusion, looking over at me. I laugh a bit.

"Ja, it can be pulled back farther. Would you like me to help you get it?"

He nods. "Oui s'il vous plait."

I smile and stand right up behind him. I put my arms over his, and place my hands over the back of his. I move into the stance, making sure he moves with me. I pull the bow back and hold it.

"Now, look down the shaft and line it up with the center." I gently whisper in his ear as I aim. "And when you have it set up, shoot." On the word, I let go of the arrow and watch it fly until it lands in the dead center of the bulls-eye.

"Wow." he softly says.

"Think you can try it yourself?"

"Let's do this a few more times."

I smile. "Alright." I shoot off a few rounds, slowly letting go until he shoots by himself. He looks over at me a little concerned, but I give him an encouraging nod. He looks back at the target and takes a shot.

It misses, and he looks over at me again.

"Go on, you can do it." He smiles a bit and looks back, determinedly, at the target. He shoots again, but he hits the target this time. Better yet, in the center.

"I did it!" he excitedly proclaims.

"Good job Birdie." I tell him smiling. I then kiss him and he kisses me back for a minute until I pull away. He smilies up at me. I gently kiss his forehead.

We stay out, shooting, gently kissing at Birdie's bulls-eyes, and talking until we can hardly see.

"I guess we should go back now." I tell him.

"Yeah." He takes my hand, since he can hardly see, and I know the way back. I just leave the bows and arrows out. No one comes around here anymore, so it doesn't matter.

It only takes a few minutes to get back to the house. I turn the light on and close the screen door, it being nice enough for just that.

"What time is it?" Birdie asks, stifling a yawn.

"We'll have some dinner first, alright?"

"OK." We go to the kitchen, and I make up some Ramen noodles. I'm not sure how I got them, but I don't really care. Birdie's tired and this is easy to make…but Arthur could find a way to mess it up, I'm sure.

We eat the noodles, Birdie sitting in my lap. I have my arm around his waist, holding him close to me. He doesn't mind, and a few minutes later when we finish eating, I kiss up along his neck.

"Mmm, Gil-kun. I'm tired."

"I know Birdie." I kiss his jaw before picking him and carrying him upstairs. I sit him down on my bed. He looks like he'll fall asleep any minute, so I kiss him softly before I tell him, "Guten nacht."

"Bonne nuit." he softly says.

I go back downstairs and wash the dishes, then put them away. Once I finish that, I go back upstairs to my little Birdie.

I go into my room and I find Birdie already fast asleep on my bed. He just has his boxers on, with a shirt he was going to put on clutched in his hand. And the moonlight shining through the window is hitting him just right.

I smile and very gently, so I don't disturb him, kiss his check before going to change into some sweatpants. I look at myself in the mirror, thinking.

_He likes you, no __loves__ you. Stop worrying._

_**But what if I screw up? Would he still love me?**_

_ Of course he would. And you won't screw up. Just control yourself._

_**Control myself? He's too, too…perfect. My little Birdie.**_

_Right __your__ little Birdie._

_**Your**__** little Birdie? His brother-**_

_ No! He chose me dammit. He doesn't love him!_

_**He's his brother. He will **__**always**__** love him.**_

_Not how he loves me. He loves him like a __brother__. A BROTHER!_

_**Sure. How come he **__**said**__** he'd always love him then?**_

_Like a brother! A brother. Dammit. …DAMMIT! Why's he got to be so perfect?_

After half an hour of arguing with myself, I come to the conculsion that if I keep Birdie away from his brother, he'll be mine, and if control myself, he'll let me have some fun with him later. So, I go back into my room, a bit nervous.

It doesn't help that when I come back, Birdie is clutching one my pillows to him and is a bit sprawled out. And the moonlight is still hitting him perfectly.

I smile at him before getting into the bed with him. I don't want to disturb him too much, so I move close to him, wrapping my arms around him. I pull the blanket over us and fall asleep soon after with Birdie in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Canada POV**

I wake up with a start the next morning when thunder loudly strikes. Gil wakes up when I jump and holds me closer as I hide my face in his chest.

"What's the matter Birdie?" he asks a bit sleepily.

"Th-the storm."

"Kesese. You'll be all right Birdie." He rubs my back and gives me a gentle kiss. "I'm gonna make some awesome breakfast Ok?"

"Alright." He smiles then gets up and puts a shirt on before going downstairs.

I get up and search his dresser for some clothes. I find some jeans and a black tee. I change into them, then race downstairs as thunder strikes again. I grab onto Gil, knocking something out of his hands.

"Kesese." He gently kisses my head. "It'll be all right Birdie." He sits me down in a chair at the table. "It'll be all right." He kisses my check then goes back to making breakfast.

I don't mean to be scared of thunderstorms, and I like the rain and don't really mind the lightning. It's the thunder. It reminds me of the gunshots I constantly heard in my neighborhood when I had to live with my brother. Going to war hadn't helped, but I guess that was just something I forgot when I was with Gil before. But that fear is back now and stronger now, having seen friends die by guns.

"Hey relax Birdie, OK?" he gently kisses my forehead before sitting down with breakfast for the two of us. The food he made is really good. Thunder only strikes once while we eat. Gil gently squeezes my hand when this happens and gently kisses my check saying, "It's all right Birdie."

When we finish eating, Gil takes the dishes and puts them in the sink. "Ruins my plans for the day, but oh well." he murmurs. "Hmm…" He thinks for a few minutes, then breaks into a smirk.

"Gil-kun?" I ask a bit catiously. He laughs and picks me up. He nuzzles my neck, and I gently smile. He smiles back at me and brings me to the sofa.

"I'll be right back." he softly says as he sits me down. He leaves the room to get something, leaving me alone for the moment.

I bring my knees up to my chest and hold a pillow to me. I can't help but think I'm missing something. I don't know what it is though. Thunder strikes again, and I jump a bit and clutch the pillow. Then, I get grabbed from bhind, startling me even more.

"Maple!" I let out before Gil gently kisses me. I gently kiss him back until he pulls away and jumps over the sofa and sits next to me. He had changed from the sweatpants to a pair of jeans.

"Ok, so I have some movies, a pack of cards, some choice music, and I also have this." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls put military i.d. tags. I take a look at them and see that their mine from before I met Gil.

"You kept it?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Yeah, of course I kept it. It was yours before you turned into a near perfect German solider. You can have it back now."

"Thanks." I take it back and give him a quick kiss.

"So Birdie," he says, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close, " what do you want to do first?"

"What were you planning with the cards?" I ask, snuggling into him.

"Doppelkopf, Canasta, maybe strip poker." I blush deeply.

"Gil-kun." I murmur, hiding my face in his shirt. He strokes my hair, laughing a bit. "What movies do you have?" I ask into his shirt.

"I have_ Die Nacht der lebenden_ Loser(German), eXistenZ(Canadain director), Scream(American), and _Wir koennen auch_ anders…(_Another German)*_."

"You have _eXistenZ_?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Mhm. Did you wanna watch that?"

"Yeah. I've been meaning to watch that actually."

"Alright Birdie. _EXistenZ_ it is. I'll get some popcorn then we'll watch the movie, OK?"

"OK." Gil kisses my nose then goes off to the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn. He puts the movie in, sits on the sofa, and pulls me onto his lap. I hold the popcorn in my lap. Gil holds me close to him and starts the sci-fi movie.

I flinch and close my eyes at some of the gorier parts. Gil just chuckles and holds me closer to him. The only thing that really scares me during the movie is when there's thunder outside. So Gil tightly holds me throughout the movie. When the movie's over, it's around midday or 11, I'm not quite sure.

"Hungry Birdie?" he asks as the credits play.

"Mmm, a little bit."

"Up for some more popcorn and another movie?"

"Sure, why not?" It's raining anyway. And I liked watching the movie with Gil.

"Alright" I get up off Gil's lap, and then he gets up to make some more popcorn. When he leaves, I take my i.d. tags out of my pocket and put it on. The tags hand next to the German cross I got from Gil.

He comes back a few minutes later with the popcorn and puts in one of the remaining movies.

"Which one is it?" I ask him as settles himself on the couch next to me with the popcorn in his lap this time.

"_Die Necht der lebenden Loser._ It's in German."

"That's all right. I'm sure I'll understand most of it."

"Awesome." He holds me close to him and turns the movie on.

I understand most of the German, and what I don't understand of their speech, I understand in the context of the movie. The whole zombie aspect of the movie freaks me out, so I'm shaking a bit during it. Some scenes gross me out.

Gil however, finds the movie rather amusing. He keeps laughing, but he holds me close and gently rubs my arm when I freak out a lot.

During one of the scarier parts, there's a deafening clap of thunder, and the electricity goes off, sending us into darkness. Once the thunder struck, I let out a small scream and jumped into Gil's lap, shaking, and knocked the popcorn over.

"Kesesesese. It's alright Birdie." He rubs my back, holding me close. I'm terrified, holding onto him. "I'll get some candles. Come on, get up."

"Don't leave me." I cling to him, trying to hold my tears back.

"Alright. You can come with me." He gets up, making sure I'm on my feet, takes my hand, and leads me around the house. We stop a few times where he hands me the candles, but then make it back to the living room.

I set the candles down on the tables and Gil lights them until thunder strikes again and I jump, dropping the candles.

"Sorry Gil-kun."

"It's all right Birdie." I hear him put the lighter down. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. He pulls me onto the sofa with him and holds me against him. "The awesome me will make sure your safe from anything that'll hurt you."

I turn around in his arms and hug him. "I know you will."

"Yeah." He hugs me and starts kissing along my neck again. He quickly finds my soft spot and gently nips and kisses it, getting me to moan with pleasure.

After a few wonderful moments, thunder strikes. Gil quickly tickles my sides, turning my soft yelp of fear into soft, joyful giggles. Gil pushes me down onto the sofa while he does so. He kisses my collarbone, then kisses up until he reaches my mouth.

I'm breathless as we kiss, but he pulls back quickly so I can catch my breath. As I do that, Gil straddles me and starts to pull my shirt up. I'm thankful for the low lighting as I blush.

"G-Gil-kun." He smiles at me and pulls my shirt off.

"Birdie, I love you." he tells me as he gently runs his hand over my chest. My blush deepens.

"And I love you."

"Good." He kisses me again, felling my exposed upper body. He pulls me close to him, breaking our kiss after a minute. "Birdie?" he asks, kissing my chest.

"Yeah?"

"How come you're so damn perfect?"

"M-me? P-perfect?"

"Mhm. Perfect."

"I-I'm hardly p-perfect Gil-kun." He stops kissing my chest and looks up at me.

"Birdie. You are perfect." He kisses me deeply for a moment before continuing. "The perfect one for my awesomeness."

**Prussia POV**

I smile at Birdie's red face. He's so cute. And his bare chest, save the bandages, just wonderful. I'm surprised I've controlled myself so far. And his modesty just makes me love him even more.

"Gil-kun. N-not yet, eh." He pulls my arm up. I hadn't noticed I had been undoing his pants.

"I'm sorry Birdie."

"It's alright, just-" I cut him off with a sweet kiss of passion, which he willingly returns. We kiss for a while, breaking for some air every now and then. After a few minutes of our passionate kissing, my face grows warm as I get aroused. There's a lump in his pants too. I smirk at Birdie. He looks at me a bit worriedly.

"What's with the smirk Gil-kun?" he quietly asks, his curl twitching a bit.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Then you shouldn't mind." Before he can even ask what I mean, I pull him into a deep, loving, passionate kiss and rub my crotch against his. He moans into my mouth. I just use the opportunity to move my tongue into his mouth. I keep it up for a few moments, just until he's satisfied, and I'm satisfied for the time being.

I get off Birdie, sit on the end of the couch, and pull Birdie close to me. He head falls to rest on my shoulder. He curls into me and wraps his arms around me.

"Je t'aime tellment. Je serai toujours votre. (I love you so much. I'll always be yours.)" he murmurs.

It takes me a minute to figure out the French, but when I do, I reply, "Ich weiβ.(I know)"

Thunder strikes again, and Birdie jumps a little and tightens his hold on me. I hold him close and rub his back. "It's all right Birdie." He yawns and readjusts himself until he's comfortable. He's asleep in a few minutes. I smile and gently kiss his forehead.

A half hour later, he hasn't woken up from the thunder. I decide I'll bring him upstairs and go to sleep, but there's knocking on my door. I'm a bit confused, but I answer it anyway.

* * *

_a/n *the first one is a kind of horror movie. Wir konnen auch anders... said it wasan 'art house and international' and then something about 'comedy'. scream is catagorized as horror, but i find it more of a comedy. eXistenZ is sci-fi action. any information you want on them, you'll have to look up yourself, but they seem pretty good from the summaries_


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n~ i warn you about implied yoai or whatever in this chapter. _

* * *

I open the door and see a drenched Alfred standing there. It looks like he just got out of a battle.

"What do you want?" I ask, glaring a bit.

"I wanna see my bro." he tells me. "I know he chose you, and I can respect that. But when you left, it was only a day after he, ya know, got…shot. I wanna make sure my 'lil bro's ok, if that's all right with you?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping."

"Please? I need to make sure he's all right for myself."

"Fine." I tell him after a minute. I lead him to my living room where Birdie's sleeping on the couch. Alfred goes over to him and shakes his shoulder.

"Mattie, wake up. C'mon, wake up." Birdie grumbles something after a minute and rolls over to face the sofa. Alfred keeps shaking Birdie.

"Cut it out Gil-kun. I'm still tired from today. Wait 'til tomorrow, eh?" Birdie mumbles.

Alfred glares over at me. "'Still tired'? 'Wait 'til tomorrow'? You did my bro, didn't you?"

"What? That's none of your business! You wanted to know if he was fine or not, and he is!" I yell at him.

"Eh? What's going on?" Birdie asks, sitting up. "Oh, when did you get here Al?"

"C'mon bro. I'll show you I'm way better than this Nazi bastard." He grabs Birdie's hand and pulls him up. He starts dragging him to a room.

"Hey, where are you taking my Birdie?" I ask, trying to get Birdie back. Alfred just pushes me out of the way and quickly goes into the closest room with Birdie, locking the door. He pushes something in front of it. I try to get the door open, but I can't.

Soon enough though, I hear moans and sounds of pleasure and possibly pain from Birdie. Around a minute later, Birdie's yelling his brother's name. I bang on the door, trying to open it and get Birdie away from his brother. I can't open the door thought, and with every noise from Birdie, and every time I hear his brother's name, I grow jealous, very jealous, that it's not _me_ getting Birdie to do that.

Eventually, though it's only a few minutes, it just feels like eventually, the door opens and Birdie comes out in jeans, sobbing and shaking a bit He runs to the guest room down the hall, shuts and locks the door before I can even get a word out. Alfred comes out and starts to yell something down the hall, but I hit him before he can.

"You bastard! How could you do that to him? You hurt him, didn't you? _Didn't you?_" I hit him again, and feel his glasses break.

"You probably hurt him worse than I did!" he yells, hitting me right back.

"Yeah, well the only thing is, I haven't fucked him yet. He didn't want me to, so I didn't."

"You didn't? You… Oh my God, you didn't. And I just… My God. Dammit. DAMMIT!"

"Yeah, you feel sorry for yourself while I go comfort my boyfriend."

I walk off down the hall to the guest room. Alfred comes with me. I knock on the door. "Birdie? Birdie, c'mon open the door meine Liebe. (my love)" I hear some quiet, shaky sobs escape him and come through the door.

I turn to face his brother. "Damn this is all your fault! You just had to go assuming things, didn't you? You hurt your brother and terrified him." I knock on the door again. "C'mon Birdie, it's me. Unlock the door." Something hits the door and falls to the ground.

"You bastard. He won't come out now. How the hell could you do that to him?" I tell Alfred. I'm infuriated with him. "Leave now and I'll consider not killing you."

"You won't kill me." He smirks a bit.

"Wanna bet?" I grab his hair and bang his head against the wall. I let go of him. "Leave." He glares at me before leaving. I knock on the door again. "Birdie, please let me in. Your brother left."

Thunder strikes and the house shakes a bit. There's a terrified yelp from Birdie. I grab the key on the door ledge and unlock the door. He may not be ready to see anyone, but I need to see him. He's curled into a ball underneath the covers. He's shaking too.

I sit on the bed and pull the covers off him. The bandages are wrapped loosely around his chest as if it was done in a hurry. His hair is messed up, and he's silently crying.

"Birdie, don't cry." I pick him up and hold him against me. He silently cries into my chest while I lovingly whisper comforting words and rub his beck until he falls asleep an hour later.

I take his glasses off and put them on the bedside table as I lay down, holding him. I gently kiss his forehead and watch him sleep in my arms until I drift off to sleep too.

* * *

_a/n(again, sorry)~ sorry, birdie'll get better, i promise. and sorry for the shortness_


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I wake up holding Birdie. His arm is draped over my side. He looks so peaceful, but there are some tears rolling down his face.

"Weine nicht mein Vögelchen. Du bei mir sicher, es wird in Ordnung sein (Don't cry my little Birdie. You're safe with me, it'll be alright)." I whisper, gently wiping his tears away with my finger. He mumbles something inaudible and snuggles close to me. I smile and gently kiss the top of his head.

He stays asleep for a few minutes, curled up against me. I notice his bandages had come undone during the night, revealing his gun wounds. They're bleeding just a bit. Luckily, he wakes up so I don't have to disturb his sleep.

"Guten Morgen Birdie. Haben Sie gut geschlafen (Good morning Birdie. Did you sleep well)?" I quietly ask him as I gently wrap my fingers around his soft, silky hair.

"Ja, I suppose I did." he mutters.

"You sure Birdie? It didn't seem like you did."

He slowly shakes his head and quietly murmurs, "J'ai fait un cauchemar ( I had a nightmare)."

"You wanna talk about it?" I ask, moving my hand from his hair to gently rub his back, being mindful of his wound.

"Not right now Gil-kun." He hugs me and moves close to me, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Well, the awesome me will listen when you're ready to talk, OK?" He nods. "How about you go take a shower, then I'll help bandage your wounds again, and then we can get some breakfast?"

"OK." He gently kisses my check before getting up and leaving to take a shower. I go and grab a shirt and some jeans for him from my room. I leave by the guest bathroom's door before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. It's a simple Prussian breakfast, and I hope he'll like it.

**Canada POV**

I stay in the shower for a while, but I still feel dirty from last night. When I'm finished, I only feel a little better. I realize I hadn't brought any clothes with me, so I wrap the towel around my waist and poke my head out the door.

Gil isn't there, but he had left some clothes by the door for me. I smile a bit and put them on. I'm a little nervous about Gil bandaging my chest. I don't want him to see the few bruises and the small hickey Al had left on me.

I dry my hair with a towel, making sure to be careful of my curl. Gil comes into the bedroom and knocks on the wall, seeing as I left the bathroom door open. I look at him in the mirror, still drying my hair, and say, "Hey."

"I have the bandages when you're ready."

"O-Ok." I let the towel drop and go over to him, taking off my shirt and shaking a bit.

"Hey, it's all-" He stops mid-sentence, looking at my bruises. I start to feel uncomfortable after a minute or so. "D-did he hurt you Birdie?"

I mumble something and look away from him. He takes my chin and gently lifts my head so I'll look at him. "Did he hurt you? Please tell me." he whispers.

Tears start falling, despite my attempts to not let them. I know my voice will fail me if I try to say anything, so I just nod. He wraps his arms around me in a hug. I cry silently into his shoulder as he gently rubs my back and gently comforts me again.

We stay like that for a few minutes, until my gun wounds start hurting. I hold onto him tighter and a soft groan escapes from my otherwise almost silent crying.

"B-Birdie." He brings me over to the bed and sits me down. "You're bleeding." I look down at my chest as Gil bandages it to find that I am. I hadn't even noticed that I was. I wipe some tears from my eyes and look away.

"Are you cold?" He asks when he finishes bandaging me. "You're shaking." He gives me my shirt back, which I put on while shaking. I shake my head.

He sits next to me and wraps his arm around me, holding me close. "I'll protect you. Don't be scared."

"Th-that's what you s-said in m-my n-nightm-mare." I quietly mutter, wiping tears from my eyes again.

"Birdie, that was a dream." He gently kisses my forehead. "And it's a dream because I would never leave you, never let anyone hurt you, never hurt you myself, never let anyone ever take you away from me, and I will always love you." He gives me a gentle, sweet kiss.

"You'll keep me safe; I know you will." I tell him when he breaks slowly breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry I broke down like that."

"It's fine Birdie. You had every right to. I don't think anything less of you."

"I love you Gil-kun."

"And I love you, my little Birdie." He gently kisses my nose and I smile. "Now, how about breakfast?" He smiles back at me.

_Ende~_


End file.
